


Vollkommen unbegründet

by DaintyCrow



Series: Moments of Life [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, Winter Soldier Remembers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er hasst Captain America - schon immer ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vollkommen unbegründet

_Blitzschnell drehte er sich um, als er hinter sich einen Luftzug spürte und fing in letzter Sekunde das Schild ab, dass ihn sonst fast im Rücken getroffen hätte._  
_Kurz war er überrascht, wie stark der Mensch war, aber als er seinem Gegenüber in die Augen sah, verwandelte sich diese Überraschung sofort in Hass._  
_Er konnte nicht sagen warum, aber dieses Gesicht und diese blonden Haare, im Zusammenhang mit dem blau-rot-silbernen Schild lösten in ihm einfach diese Unbändige Wut aus. Mit aller Kraft warf er das Schild zurück zu dem Mann und als dieser ein paar Schritte zurückgeschleudert wurde, drehte er sich wieder dem Abgrund vor sich zu und sprang von dem Hausdach herunter.  
Am liebsten hätte er den Fremden sofort getötet, aber das war, zu seinem bedauern, nicht seine Mission. Zumindest nicht im Moment._

_Und wieder begegnete er dem Mann. Diesmal auf der Brücke. Und wieder war dort, tief in ihm, dieser Hass, der jedes mal, wenn der andere das Schild warf, sich damit verteidigte oder sonst irgendetwas tat, um ihn aufzualten, noch verstärkt wurde.Er bekämpfte ihn. Diesmal konnte er es nicht zurück halten. Dieses Mal brach der Hass aus ihm heraus, und als er merkte, dass er durchaus eine Chance hatte denn Mann zu besiegen, gab ihm das noch einmal einen Kraftschub. Und gerade als er auf ihn zuging. Gerade als er die Chance hatte ihn zu töten … tauchte dieser andere, fliegende Mann auf und warf ihn zur Seite. Erinnerte ihn somit daran, dass dies nicht seine Mission war. Selbst wenn er das nicht gewollt hatte, brachte er ihn somit dazu zu fliehen. Seine Mission war es gewesen Jasper Sitwell auszuschalten, damit dieser dem fremden Mann und dessen Freunden nicht mehr helfen und auch nicht mehr dazu gezwungen konnte. Aber er würde den Mann noch töten. Irgendwann würde er die Chance dazu bekommen. Und wenn der Blonde dachte, ihn zu kennen, dann konnte ihm das im besten Fall einen Vorteil verschaffen und im schlechtesten würde es nichts an der Situation ändern._

_Auch auf dem Hallicarrier sah er ihn wieder. Diesmal in einer blauen Uniform, passend zu dem Schild. Und auch war dort wieder dieser Hass. Mit dem Unterschied, dass er seinem Hass dieses mal freien Lauf lassen konnte. Dieses Mal war der Fremde seine Mission. Dieses Mal durfte er ihn nicht nur töten, er sollte es sogar tun. Er durfte ihn angreifen, konnte ihn verletzen, ohne seine eigentliche Mission zu gefährden. Denn das hier war seine eigentliche Mission. Und er würde sie ausführen und beenden. Selbst wenn der andere sich nicht wehren würde. Egal ob der andere sich wehren würde. Er würde das hier beenden. Er würde es schaffen._

_Er war so fest davon überzeugt gewesen. Er hätte es getan. Er **wollte** es tun … Bis zu dem Punkt, an dem der Fremde fiel._

 

–

 

„Weißt du Steve, dass ich Captain America gehasst habe?“  
Überrascht setzte Steve sich auf der Couch, auf der er mit seinem besten Freund zusammen saß, aufrechter hin und starrte ihn an, „Was?“ brachte er hervor.  
Bucky lachte, „Ja. Ich habe Captain America vom ersten Moment an gehasst. Schon zu dem Zeitpunkt, zu dem er uns alle aus der Basis von HYDRA befreit hat.“  
„W-Warum?“  
„Weil,“ ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte Buckys Lippen, „Weil er dich mir weggenommen hat …“ Er atmete tief durch und lächelte dann wieder, „Aber jetzt weiß ich ja, dass diese Bedenken vollkommen unbegründet waren,“ damit beugte er sich über die Couch zu Steve und verschloss dessen Lippen mit seinen eigenen, „Richtig?“


End file.
